Thinking of you, where ever you are
by oblivioninvein
Summary: Riku tries to get Kairi to admit her feelings for Sora, but his own feelings and strange new foe may get in the way.
1. You're Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

This is my first story EVER so sorry if its not great. Please review!!!

**_Thinking of you, wherever you are._**

"W-we're back!"

"You're home." Kairi smiled at him. She held out her hand to help Sora up.

"Kairi…I've missed you so much."

"Its okay, Sora. We're all together now." Sora reached out to meet Kairi's hand, with her good luck charm in his hand. The two had been though so much together, but it was all over. Or so they thought….

"Hey, Sora."

"Yeah." Sora replied to Riku. "What is it, Riku?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well…" Riku sighed heavily. He had plenty of time to think about what to say while wandering through the darkness, but thinking and saying were two different things. He leaned back on the curve of the paupo tree and sighed again.

"Sora, is there anything going on between you and Kairi?"

Sora blushed. He often wondered that himself.

"I'm not really sure, Riku. Why do you ask?"

"Well, can you keep it between us?"

"Yeah, of course." Sora responded quickly.

"Sora, I…I think that I'm in love with Kairi. No, I am in love with her. When she saw me in the form of Ansem she didn't look at me differently. She saw the person that I used to be. I saw her for the first time in forever, and then…something changed."

"Wow…" Sora was surprised. He and Riku had fought over Kairi when they were younger, but Riku never seemed that interested in her. Sora reasoned that he competed for Kairi just to mess with him.

"But, Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora was becoming more concerned with every word that came out of Riku's mouth.

"The way she looks at you…the way she smiles at you…Sora…I think Kairi is in love with you."


	2. You love him, don't you?

"Well, I guess you guys are all set, huh?"

"I guess so, Kairi. Thanks for the hospitality you've shown us!" King Mickey replied. He and Donald and Goofy had been staying with Kairi ever since the final battle with Xemnas.

"So…I guess you all will be leaving soon?"

"Yep, I need to get back to Daisy!" quacked Donald.

"So where are Sora and Riku? Aren't they going to see us off?" asked Goofy.

"Riku said that there was something he and Sora needed to talk about. He said it was really important, but they should be back soon."

"Kairi, there is something that's been bothering me."

"What is, King Mickey?"

"Please, call me Mickey." Laughed the king. Riku had always treated Mickey with a slight sense of disrespect. Instead of king, Riku referred to him either as "mouse', or simply Mickey after they had become closer. He had grown accustomed to being called by his first name, rather than "king".

"Okay, good ahead, Mickey."

"Well, I've been wondering. Are you and Sora a couple?"

"U-uh…" Kairi turned as red as the king's jacket and she turned away in a futile attempt to avoid the question. She did like Sora. No. She didn't just like Sora. She was head over heels in love with him. She just wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even herself.

"We…we're just friends. I mean, we're best friends, I'd do any-"

"You love him, don't you?" Kairi jumped. Riku had come out of nowhere. Kairi was hesitant to speak again.

"I…I…Riku, you know how great friends we are, the three of us! Friends, right?" She spoke nervously, as if she was hiding something.

"Kairi, don't lie to us. I can see it in your eyes. You're not fooling us, and denying your feelings will only hurt yourself. Just say how you feel." Kairi didn't know how to respond. She paused for a few moments than answered.

"I don't love Sora. I love him as a friend, but nothing more. There's nothing between us, I promise. Where is Sora, anyway?"

"He's on the island. He said he needed to think for awhile." Riku wondered if now the right time was. _Oh, to hell with it_ he thought. _It's now or never_.

"Kairi, I need to talk to you. Alone. Would you guys give us a minute?

"Of course."

"Okey-Dookie."

"No way, I wanna see this!" Donald yelled. Goofy hit him on the head with his own staff and dragged him out of the living room.

"Kairi, I have no idea how you will react to this, but I have to get it off my chest. Kairi, I'm crazy about you. You're all I can think about, day or night. Your smile tells me that everything is going to be okay. When I look into your eyes, everything I've done goes away. I love you, Kairi. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to make you happy. Nothing means more to me than keeping you safe and keeping that smile on your face."

"Riku…" Kairi was shocked. She had no idea that Riku felt this way. He had always tried to protect her, and he could see that he really cared. She thought about Sora, and then went back to Riku. "So you really want to be with me, huh Riku?"

"No." Kairi froze. That single word sent a chill down her spine. Why would he pour out his heart like that if he didn't want to be with me? Is this some sick joke? Her thoughts went racing, but somehow, for some reason, they always went back to Sora.

"Kairi, I've known you long enough to tell how you feel. I want you to be happy. You deserve someone who makes you happy, happier than I ever could."

"Riku." Her emotions swelled, and she let a single tear fall down her right cheek. Riku went to wipe it off. Riku began to speak in a soft and quite tone Kairi had never heard him use before.

"That is why I want you to be with Sora."


	3. Something Missing

"Could Kairi really love me?" Sora asked himself as he lay back in his canoe. His boat had been caught in the current and would wash up on the main island in a few minuets. Now all he had to do was pull in his paddles and let the current take him "What the hell could she see in me?"

"But you love her, don't you?"

"Whoa!" Sora jumped, and the boat rocked steadily. By now, he was used to Roxas's input, but he didn't expect him to appear this far out at sea.

"Calm down, its just me." He spoke in his usual calm voice. His voice was somewhat comforting to Sora.

"Well…I guess I do. But if she does love me, why hasn't she said anything yet? And how could she not know how much I care?"

"Sora, stop worrying!" he laughed as he bumped Sora on the arm. "Why don't you say something? Tell her how you feel, and I'm sure she'll tell you how she feels."

"Hey, Roxas,"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like, living inside my heart?" Sora had been wondering how his nobodies life played out in comparison to his.

"Really, really boring." He laughed at Sora's disgruntled face. "Haha, I'm kidding. Its almost like I'm living as you. But there is still some-"

"Something missing?" Roxas was startled by the interjection. "And it kills you, because you know what need to be happy. You she her everyday and you hate every second you don't have her, but being around her makes everything worth while. You know deep in your being that she is happy, and that you should be happy for her. But it eats away at you, with every smile, every word, every beautiful detail. It rots you from the inside and makes you feel like you don't have a-" Sora stopped and looked up at Roxas.

"You can say it." Sora nodded.

"It makes you feel like you don't have a heart. Because you know what you need is...is Kairi." Roxas laughed.

"No, you need Kairi. I need Naminé. And waiting is only going to hurt you. So, go to her, and just follow your heart. the words will come.

"Ha, why should I take advice from someone who is afraid to ask the girl he loves out?" Sora joked.

"Hey, just remember that we are the same person. If you don't get Kairi, I don't get Naminé!"

"Haha, I know. I'm just kidding." Sora sighed deeply and looked at the approaching shore. "I'm going to tell her!"


End file.
